Vehicles in Mafia III
*Due to the highly speculative nature of this page, it has been protected to prevent any further editing. It will be reopened when the game is released any we have factual information to add. The upcoming installment of the Mafia Series, Mafia III, will have numerous vehicles relevant to its 1968 setting available. Vehicles will take damage and collect dirt as vehicles in previous entries in the series did, but it is unknown as of yet if they can run out of fuel or if Lincoln Clay will have to learn how to steal certain cars or whether they will all be available from the start of the game. A list of the seventeen different vehicles seen in media releases thus far follows, although it is by no means complete relative to the total amount of vehicles in Mafia III. As the vehicles' names are as of yet unknown, the names used will be generic ones referring to their body style or intended purpose. Family Sedan 1 This is a full size four door mid-price sedan appearing parked and in traffic during gameplay footage. It appears most like a 1960 Pontiac Catalina Vista hardtop sedan, although the roofline may be more like the 1963 Ford Galaxie. It will most likely serve as an older sedan used by the families of New Orleans. It may be manufactured by Potomac. Family Sedan 2 This is a full size four door mid-price sedan appearing parked and in traffic during gameplay footage. It is mostly inspired by the 1957 Desoto Firesweep, specifically the four door pillared sedan. It will most likely serve as an older, cheaper, but still decent-performing family sedan. It may be manufactured by Culver. Luxury Convertible This full size luxury convertible is used by Uncle Lou's thugs to try to chase down Lincoln in gameplay footage. It most resembles a 1963 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible, although its suicide doors are taken from Lincoln Continentals of the era. It will most likely serve as a large, powerful, and distinctive vehicle and is most likely a Lassiter. Luxury Sedan This fullsize four door luxury sedan appears parked in gameplay footage and in traffic in a released image. It appears to be wholly inspired by a 1964 Imperial, whether a Crown or LeBaron model is unknown. It will most likely serve as a powerful, tasteful, and discrete luxury car, possibly being made by Culver. Midsize Convertible This is a midsize two door family convertible that appears as parked and being driven by Lincoln during gameplay footage. Stylistically it most resembles a 1967 Rambler Rebel convertible. It will most likely serve as a new and stylish but moderately priced car for those interested in open-top motoring. It also appears as the personal car of the drug dealer that Lincoln interrogates to find the location of the Cistern jazz club. It appears in a two door hardtop version in addition to the convertible style. It is unknown what manufacturer it could be made by. Midsize Coupe This is a midsize two door family coupe that appears as parked by the side of the road during gameplay footage. Stylistically it most resembles a 1967 Rambler Rebel hardtop coupe. It will most likely serve as a new and stylish but moderately priced car. It appears in a two door convertible version in addition to the hardtop style. It is unknown what manufacturer it could be made by. Muscle Car Summary This is a midsize two door performance car appearing in the trailer, gameplay footage, and released images. It is an amalgamation of numerous styling cues from various late 60's muscle and pony cars. Inspiration The front end is most inspired by the 1968 Dodge Charger and the 1968 Pontiac GTO. The hood has a massive intake scoop that is most likely an aftermarket modification. The sweeping C-pillar and rally wheels are similar to those of the GTO or the similar Oldsmobile Cutlass, while the fastback roofline resembles a 1970 Ford Torino Sportsroof. The taillights are most like a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, with a central gas cap similar to a Ford Mustang of a similar age. The interior, as seen during the trailer, looks like a 1966 Pontiac GTO, but with three gauges instead of four. The overall effect most resembles the GTO. Role It will likely serve as Lincoln's "signature" vehicle as described in interviews. It features his own customizations such as the hood scoop, an aftermarket radio (which features European markings), his dog tags on the rearview mirror, and a Baron Samedi caricature bobble-head. It is equipped with a high-performance V8 engine and a four-speed manual transmission. It is unknown whether his car will be entirely unique or whether civilians will have the same model of car. It is also unknown what company manufactures it, but it could be made by Potomac, Shubert, or Smith. Panel Truck This is a fullsize panel van based on a pickup truck that appears in traffic during gameplay footage. It is most like a first generation Chevrolet C/K panel van. It will most likely serve as a commercial vehicle with various business liveries appearing on the side. It may be manufactured by Shubert. Personal Luxury Coupe This is a midsize two door sports/luxury coupe appearing along the road in gameplay footage. Its styling is mostly inspired by the first generation Buick Riviera, although the taillights appear borrowed from a 1965 Chevrolet Impala. It will most likely serve as a tasteful, comfortable, and good-performing grand tourer, possibly made by Berkley or Shubert. Pickup Truck This is a midsize two door half-ton pickup truck appearing at numerous times during gameplay footage. It appears most like a 1954 Chevrolet 3100 half-ton pickup, although the turn signals and grille are like other pickup trucks of similar age. It appears in both two-tone and single color variants, as well as variants with a wooden stake body and/or side mounted spare tires. It will likely end up as a utilitarian vehicle used to carry small amounts of cargo, or as a means of transit for workmen. It may be made by Shubert, as it can be considered a replacement for the Shubert Pickup. Police Car This is a fullsize four door sedan appearing at certain points during gameplay footage, being used by the New Orleans Police Department as the primary vehicle for both patrol and pursuit. It is difficult to identify as of yet but it appears similar to a low-priced late 1960s full size sedan modified for police use, possibly a Ford Galaxie or Chevrolet Biscayne. It may be manufactured by Smith or Shubert. Sports Coupe 1 This is a compact two door two-seater sports car that appears in traffic only in one released image. It appears mostly inspired by the 1967 Toyota 2000GT and/or the Datsun 240Z (which was only introduced in America in 1970, two years after Mafia III's setting, so the resemblance may be coincidental). It will likely serve as an exclusive sports car appearing only in limited numbers on the streets of New Orleans. It is unknown what manufacturer could possibly make it, as it is the first Japanese vehicle to appear in the Mafia Series. Sports Coupe 2 This is a midsize two door sports car that appears on a billboard advertisment in a released image. It appears mostly inspired by a 1968 Chevrolet Corvette (C3), although some of the rear end features may be more like the 1970 Chevrolet Camaro. It will serve as a powerful, if somewhat unrefined, high performance car. It is almost certainly made by Shubert, as the billboard says; and it may be the new Shubert Frigate. Sports Roadster This is a compact two door two-seater sports convertible that appears in wrecked condition in the trailer. While as a wreck, sunk into the ground, it is not likely drivable, interviews with developers have implied that there is an intact drivable version available. It appears most inspired by the Alfa Romeo Giuletta (Series 750/101) Spider. It will likely serve as a small but sporty import with good handling. It may be manufactured by Delizia. Sport Utility Vehicle This is a compact sport utility vehicle that appears in traffic and parked during gameplay footage. It has been modified with things such as bull bars and a roll cage, and the roof and doors have been removed. It most resembles an International Harvester Scout 800A or the similar first-generation Ford Bronco. It will likely serve as a unique vehicle with offroad capability and moderate performance. It is unknown what company could manufacture it, possibly Smith. Station Wagon This is a fullsize four door station wagon that appears in traffic during gameplay footage. Its styling is most similar to a 1948 Buick Estate Wagon, although its all-steel construction may mean it has more in common with early 1950s Plymouth Suburban wagon It will likely serve as a humble family vehicle, possibly being made by Berkley. Taxi This is a fullsize four door sedan appearing in traffic in both gameplay footage and a released image. It may be inspired by the real-life Checker Marathon, although it has been difficult to see in all of its appearances thus far. It will likely serve as the primary taxi for New Orleans. It is unknown what manufacturer it could possibly be made by. Category:Mafia III Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Mafia III